


like Venus throned in joy above

by blackkat



Series: Crossover and Fusion Drabbles [18]
Category: DCU (Comics), Naruto, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions, Useless Lesbians, for Naruto, spoiler: it's Sakura, well one useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: Twenty is probably too young to die, even for a shinobi, but if anyone can kill Sakura with sheerattractiveness, it's Kori.





	like Venus throned in joy above

“I do not see them,” Kori calls, and Sakura tracks the star-bright trail of her descent as she glides back towards the forest floor.

Sakura frowns thoughtfully, tugging at her glove. “Omoi was pretty sure that the intruders weren’t shinobi,” she says, but she can't help but turn all of her attention to Kori as she touches down. She’s—eye-catching. It takes honest effort to pull her gaze away from the fall of red hair that blazes into orange, and then the smile that Kori casts her as she settles on the ground. The smile is _especially_ hard to ignore; it feels a little like staring into the sun, and Sakura swallows and forces her eyes down to look at the map she was studying. Lifts it again, unrolls it, and checks the position of the mountain she can see through the trees.

“Jason and Roy are most certainly not shinobi,” Kori says, amused, and steps around behind Sakura to lean over her shoulder. The brush of her hair is like silk, and Sakura has to close her eyes and breathe carefully. She’s _really_ starting to understand Ino's complaints about being a useless lesbian whenever Hinata smiles at her. “But perhaps they would be mistaken for them?”

Sakura glances at Kori, and she can't fight a smile. “Well, if they're anything like you, I don’t think anyone would make that mistake.”

“Of course they are not like me,” Kori says breezily. “I am a princess of Tamaran, and they are only human. But they are certainly cute.”

It’s almost impossible not to laugh. “Well, I don’t think Omoi would have been looking for _cute_ ,” she says. “Mostly just weapons and uniforms.”

Kori tips her head, but straightens up, giving Sakura her space back. Sakura tries not to be too disappointed. “It is possible they could have decided to steal uniforms and pass as shinobi,” she suggests. “They likely do not know that I was close enough behind them to catch their distress beacon when the ship went down. If they are not expecting me to find them, they might look for a way home themselves.”

They're not going to find one, no matter how cute they are, Sakura is sure. Even just mentioning that they're from space is going to put some hackles up, after Kaguya, which is why this mission is _technically_ an S-rank, even if it’s pretty much just tracking. Add in the fact that no one here _can_ travel in space without a bijuu’s help and Kori’s teammates are pretty much stuck.

“Omoi said the Kumo patrol spotted the strangers near this pass,” she says, tapping the spot on the map. “There’s a valley below it, but higher up in the mountains there are a few places where it’s habitable.”

“Jason trained in mountains once,” Kori offers. “Perhaps he thought they would be harder to find there.”

Kori hasn’t said a lot about either of her companions­—Sakura knows they're some kind of protectors for the planet they live on, trained soldiers, and dangerous, and that’s practically it—but it sounds that Jason largely thinks like a shinobi. Good news, but it means he’s been one step ahead of them the whole time they’ve been trying to find him. Omoi's sighting is reliable, but it’s also over a week and a half old, so the odds that Jason and Roy are still anywhere nearby is slim.

Sakura doesn’t say as much, of course. Since they're her teammates, Kori is likely well aware already, and all they can do is keep looking and follow the clues.

“The mountains it is, then,” she says, and rerolls the scroll, tucking it into her pack and adjusting the straps.

Kori smiles at her, bright and sweet, and holds out a hand. “Let me fly us there, Sakura,” she proposes, almost cajoles, but the spark in her green eyes is too close to a dare for the confines of the term. “Surely it will be faster, and a warrior such as yourself will not fear the flight.”

“I've flown before,” Sakura says dryly, because Sai's birds are extremely useful that way. She doesn’t hesitate to set her hand in Kori’s, though, and contains a faint shiver as long, hot fingers close around her own. Kori runs at _least_ ten degrees hotter than a human on a bad day, and right now, with the sun out and still high in the sky, she’s even warmer. When she pulls Sakura in and wraps her arms around her waist, it’s a little like cuddling with a very curvy furnace. Sakura's breath tangles in her throat as she’s pulled right up against Kori, body to body. The slightly hysterical thought of _twenty is too young to die of a heart attack because of a hot girl_ rises, but Sakura stamps it down, crushes it ruthlessly, and wraps her arms around Kori’s neck in return.

“I had thought your civilization did not have the technology for flight,” Kori says curiously, but lifts her head. Her hair curls around them like molten fire, and with a shiver of light and heat that Sakura can feel to her bones they're rising. It feels heady, a thousand times more intimate than getting dragged onto one of Sai's ink creatures, and Sakura swallows a gasp as they pass the treetops and keep ascending.

“We don’t,” she manages after a moment. “I—we use chakra.”

“Your energy force!” Kori says, like it’s something delightful. “It is not just good for your immense strength, then?”

Sakura flushes, because getting told she has immense strength by someone who lifted a whole spaceship over her head is more than a little flattering. “It’s good for a lot of things,” she says. “It just depends on the person using it.”

“Tamaraneans are similar,” Kori says easily, and they're still rising, level now with the mountain peaks ahead of them. “It is good to know that we both come from warrior peoples.” She flashes Sakura a smile that’s entirely mischievous, more than enough to make Sakura's heart skip a beat. “And free peoples, as well. Earth has so many notions about women and their roles. I have grown tired of it.”

Sakura wrinkles her nose. “We have our problems,” she allows. “But we’re getting better, too.”

Kori laughs. “You do not think me nearly as strange here as the people on Earth. I find I appreciate your planet very much for that.”

“You’re _amazing_ ,” Sakura says, likely a bit more fervently than is strictly necessary. “I don’t know how anyone could think anything else.”

Kori blinks, startled, and then laughs again. She leans in, touching the tip of her nose to Sakura's, and smiles wickedly. “We are both amazing,” she says. “Perhaps we should explore each other’s wonder further tonight.”

Sakura can practically _feel_ her brain melting, overwhelmed by the heat that slides down her spine and pools in her stomach. She swallows hard. “That sounds like a pretty gir—a pretty _good idea_ , that’s a good idea, I'm looking forward to it,” she says. She _babbles_ , because there’s no filter in the face of Kori’s burning green eyes.

Kori laughs, and as they spiral higher into the clouds, she says warmly, “I am as well, Sakura.”

Maybe it’s a little selfish, but Sakura really hopes that it takes a good long while to find Kori’s friends.


End file.
